


Words to You

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pen Pals, heavily inspired by the russian monarchy, victorian like monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: "Ignore this latter, if you find it to be impertinent.  I do not wish to disturb you, nor interfere with your mourning. I just want you to know that you are not alone in it and you have in me a friend, if you need one.Affectionately,Jon"





	Words to You

**Author's Note:**

> The dear @ladyspartacus sent me this prompt on Tumblr: Jon/Arya + pen pals. Bonus points if it's set in the old west or regency period & extra bonus points for jealous!Jon & infinite bonus points if there's a ball.  
> I tried to write all the elements she asked and I hope it worked.  
> Enjoy the reading.

“ _I’ve been keeping a secret from you for a long time now, my dear friend. Against my principles and honor, I’ve been hiding from you something that might as well change everything between us. I do not wish for changes. Not if they might lead to a tragic end to a most valued friendship.”_ The sound of the pen furiously scratching the paper filled the emptiness of the room and also his anxious mind. He would have to tell her. It was getting impossible to hide his feelings and wishes at that point and with his parents pressure, Jon was convinced that his dear friend was both an adequate and desirable choice.

“ _Do not be scared of what I’ll say. My confession is only a desperate attempt of cleaning my conscience and not a demand for your acceptance. My dearest Lady Arya, I love you. As a dedicated friend, but also as a man that finds in a woman a kin soul, I give you my heart for you to do with it whatever pleases you.”_ Jon dipped the pen in ink and took a deep breath to consider his next words. Writing such a delicate letter was already difficult, but to reveal those feelings personally would be impossible to him. He was a soldier and made of rougher material than Aegon had been. His brother had the finery and intellect provided by a worldly education, while Jon was just...Jon, and words were far from being his weapon of choice.

“ _Since your last correspondence, I can barely sleep. To know that you are finally returning to Westeros after a year living abroad, feels like a dream. I know it’s callous of me to speak of my feelings, especially when grief is still fresh for both of us. My brother didn’t want you to have a sad life though. Is it stupid of me to presume that I might be the one who can make you happy? I wish I were the one, but that is an answer only you can give me.”_ In a way those lines felt like a treason to the memory of his brother. Even if Aegon had asked him to take care of Arya, even with his brother’s blessing; Jon still had that nasty feeling that he was a plain villain.

Of course it was something his parents wished for. Another union with House Stark was probably the perfect way out of a long lasting animosity. It could have been the older sister, but Aegon had been swept from his feed when he saw Arya’s picture for the first time. After a long period exchanging correspondences - that would be later examined by the King himself - Aegon received the royal blessing to that union.

The crown prince had met the lady in Winterfell, a place most nobles considered to be a frozen wasteland. Jon remembered Aegon’s letter telling that _“Lady Arya is even more formidable than I had expected and I love her very much.”_

Jon had seen the picture Aegon had sent and there was a general consensus that she wasn’t half as good looking as her sister. To Jon she looked like a charming young lady and comely enough to please any man with half a brain. Aegon certainly had other reasons to like the lady, but Jon knew nothing about them at the time.

That had been two years ago and Aegon was still the splendorous crown prince that would marry Arya Stark of Winterfell. Back then Aegon was alive and all was well. In a cruel sort of irony, Jon’s path had forced him to write to Arya to offer his condolences for the death of her betrothed and also a bit of comfort in her grief. What was once an act of chivalry and empathy soon became a habit and then a pleasure. Slowly he found himself absolutely bewitched by her.

The King still wished for a union between House Targaryen and House Stark and Aegon had been asked Jon to take care of Arya once he was gone. The younger prince revolted at fate and the injustice of his brother’s death. Without knowing Arya back then, he thought it to be impossible for him to take Aegon’s place both in succession and his bother’s former commitment to the woman.

Rhaegar insisted that Jon should at least write to her a couple of times, to show some compassion for the lady, if nothing else. Jon obeyed and everything that followed felt like Aegon making his younger brother see that woman in her brightest colors.

“ _I’ll understand if you tell me that you don’t feel the same. I promise that I’ll never speak of my feelings again if they make you feel uncomfortable and I’ll still think of you as a precious friend._

_I long to be in your presence, stay by your side and ask for your first dance at court. There’s nothing that would make me happier than to have you near._

_With love,_

_Jon”_

The end of the letter was a demand from his honor. Whatever Arya might feel for him, Jon wouldn’t put her in a position of impotence or embarrassment. Even if there was a pressure from both families for a marriage, Jon was convinced that it should be her choice to accept it or not.

He wasn’t convinced he should send the letter though. There was this tinny voice inside his head insisting that he should be brave and confess his feelings personally. To meet her for the first time would already be an overwhelming event. To simply lay his bare heart at her feet sounded like suicide and a certain way of scaring her.

Jon wished he had an ounce of Aegon’s fine looks and well polished manners. At least a bit of his brother’s cleverness and sophistication would have helped, but Jon was more like a peasant than a prince. A man made for battle, with the face of a farmer boy. Aegon had always been the one to have it all. Their father’s pride and a prototype of the perfect monarch, while Jon was just the spare.

Arya usually avoided speaking of Aegon in her letters, although it had happened a couple of times when she was feeling particularly melancholic. It was a feeling both of them shared for different reasons. She had lost the man she loved along with the perspective of being the most powerful woman of Westeros, while Jon had lost his brother and his liberty to become the king he never wanted to be.

Her family had sent her to Braavos shortly after Aegon’s death. It was said that loosing her betrothed had been a hard blow and in order to preserve her health Lord Stark sent his daughter to study abroad for a year. It had been during her time in Westeros that their correspondence became a regular thing and without any family or friends near, Arya found in him someone who cared for her.

They had both grown up in the shadows of their perfect siblings. Never at the center of attentions and with obscure prospects for the future. Arya tried to hide her insecurities behind a sharp intelligence and charisma. In letters they talked about everything. Arya liked to know about his new studies and life and Westeros court, while constantly telling him how he would love Braavos. Jon asked about all sort of stories from the far away country and also from her family’s land. Sometimes Arya sounded like someone he might have dreamed of.

Jon picked her last letter from his drawer and looked at it with fondness. At that point he knew her words by heart and what a sweet feeling they brought to him.

“ _I’ll arrive in Westeros in time for the festivities. You have been to me a great comfort and a true friend through dark times. I long to see you so we can ride, dance and laugh together. At times the idea that you might be disappointed at me makes me sad, but at the same time you write to me with such honesty and clearness that I can’t help thinking that your friendship is the only thing in my life that feels real. Only with you I can talk about the things that bring me joy or tears. Only with you I can be my true self.”_

Jon brought the paper close to his nose to smell the faint scent of what he concluded to be her perfume. He might never marry that woman, but he would cling to his hopes that Arya’s words were a sign that she felt the same about him.

Jon have had lovers before and he had devoted his heart to them without reservations, knowing in his core that they would never understand him completely. With Arya it was different. While reading her letters, Jon could feel her presence and hear her laugh clearly. He felt connected to her, as if their souls had been wondering around the world looking for comprehension and had finally found it in each other.

If only he had known her sooner. If only Aegon had never looked her way so Jon wouldn’t feel so unsure about his own qualities. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help feeling jealous of his brother even when Aegon wasn’t even alive to present a real threat to Jon’s ambitions.

Aegon wrote several letters telling the King about how formidable and adequate Arya was. Those were the letters his brother had carefully crafted so she would be seen as a perfect candidate to become his wife and future queen. To Jon he wrote to tell the secrets he didn’t dare to speak of to their father. _“I love it when her fingers run through my hair as I kiss her sweet mouth. She has a spark in her. Something that makes my blood warm up and my rationality vanish. Arya, like her father, is at times quiet and solemn, but when we are together her laugh and impulsive behavior make her as bright as the stars above. Her fierce temper and long silences often remind me of you, brother. I think you too will come to admire her as much as I do.”_

His brother had the privilege of kissing Arya’s lips and feel her touch so intimately. It was scandalous and almost immoral for Jon to think of them being so bold and revolt at it. Aegon holding her hand as they walked through the gardens and sharing a kiss when no one was watching...To think of that was Jon’s particular brand of torture, along with the crown he would one day inherit.

The King and Queen were planning a huge festivity to celebrate Jon’s birthday and as a result all noble families had been invited. The only reason why he had agreed with it was to have an excuse to invite Arya to court so they could finally stay in each other’s presence.

Once Jon sent his fateful letter to her, he suddenly regret doing so. It was so stupid of him to write that! What sort of man couldn’t summon up the courage to look at his beloved in the eye to confess his love? He simply didn’t know what was worst; to sent the letter, or to make a mess out of his lack of tact while confessing his love personally.

The weeks before the celebration were spent in agony and sour moods. Jon was so distressed that he would often escape his more theoretical studies to engage in other activities that would demand of his physical energy. He spent hours and hours practicing with his sword, or shooting to keep his mind busy. At night he would be so exhausted that sleep would come as a consequence of it.

The Starks arrived at the capitol without much of a fuss. Even when Jon had made it no secret of his affections towards Lady Arya and even before that there was an expectation for her to marry into the royal family, the Starks were far from being the most extravagant family among nobles. In fact they led a very frugal life style.

Arya wasn’t among them. She would arrive on the following days at Blackwater Bay in a ship coming from Braavos. Against the King’s wishes, Jon was determinate to receive her at the harbor. Regardless to the fact that Arya could still reject his most passionate feelings for her, she was still his dearest friend and he wanted her to feel welcome all the same.

The prince went to the port at Balckwater Bay to wait for the S.S. Nymeria to arrive. His hands were sweaty and his heart agitated as he looked at the ship and the passengers that started to come out of it.

He had seen a couple of pictures of Arya, but he was unsure if he would recognize her among so many strange faces. That soon proved to be an irrational fear. Jon recognized her immediately as she came down the stairs, followed by a maid. As she walked towards him, Jon was breathless.

“Welcome to King’s Landing, my lady.” Jon said once Arya reached him. He lowered his head lightly and for a second he tried to avoid her eyes. “It is wonderful to finally meet you.”

Arya paid him a courtesy as it was expected of her. He was still the crown prince and above her in rank, even if Jon was quite aware that she could rule him as she wanted.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Arya answered politely. When Jon finally had the courage to look at her properly she smiled and in an impulse she threw her arms around him in an affectionate embrace. “I’ll think about etiquette later.” She said in a whisper. “I’m so happy to see you.”

A wave of relief took him all of a sudden and Jon returned the embrace. She was exactly where she belonged and that was the first time Jon was certain of that. Arya fit within his arms nicely as her head rested against his chest.

“Not as happy as I am.” He replied shyly. “I’ve dreamed of this moment so many times that I’m afraid I might be dreaming again.”

“I’m here. This is real.” She insisted before letting go of him.

 

Xxxxx

 

Arya could still remember the day Aegon arrived at Winterfell. They had written to each other a couple of times and - to her parents distress and despite of Arya’s wild nature – the crown prince of Westeros seemed to have feelings for her.

Prince Aegon was tall, slender and handsome. His manners were polite and he have had the finest education. For a younger daughter, whose sister was well known as a great beauty, Arya could have never dreamed of a prince finding in her something worthy of his attention. She was dazzled by him, but not entirely sure if she wanted to become a princess and then a queen.

There was plenty of bitterness between the two families since Lyanna became King Rhaegar’s second wife, after Queen Ellia’s death. The marriage had happened after the scandalous affair between them had been exposed. It took years for Arya’s father to admit that it had been a good match, although the Stark’s pride had been severely hurt.

To have yet another Targaryen Prince looking for a Stark as a bride was something that caused a certain discomfort among them. Aegon tried to be every bit a gentleman and win their respect, but Arya doubted it would ever be enough.

After a couple of weeks spent having fun and knowing each other, Arya was convinced that she liked Aegon. Maybe even loved him for being so intelligent, elegant and handsome. The tittle was still scary, but he had assured her it would take a long time for them to ascend to the throne, since Rhaegar was still young and healthy.

It could be a good match, although she knew that a great part of her liberty would have to be sacrificed in the process. No more male clothes and riding on a regular saddle. No more shootings and fencing practices with Bran. By accepting Aegon, Arya would have to become an example of perfection, something she never wanted nor felt capable of being.

Arya accepted and it felt wonderful to see a man like him so absolutely joyous because of her answer. Aegon went back to the capitol so the preparations could start and the next time they met it would be at the Great Sept of Baelor.

As Arya waved him goodbye, a sense of doom took over her heart and she felt a bitter taste on her mouth. A couple of weeks later, his letters became scarce and then stopped completely. When a letter from Queen Lyanna arrived to break the news of the Prince’s illness, Aegon had already passed.

All sorts of rumors started after this. First a filthy accusation of poisoning directed to the Starks, then a said curse cast by Queen Elia over that match. Arya was desolated and heartbroken over Aegon’s death and the rumors. She felt lonely, friendless and stupid for thinking that a story as impossible as that could ever have a happy ending.

When the days seemed darker, Jon’s first letter arrived.

 

“ _My dear cousin Arya,_

_It is a shame that we have never been introduced before, although I feel as if I already know you from all the great things I’ve heard. It is also a shame that I only had the initiative of writing to you after a such a tragedy._

_My brother would often share with me his plans for the future and he wouldn’t stop including you in every one of them. I know for certainty that Aegon loved you very much and it’s not fair that his love haven’t reach the most joyous end. I also believe you cared deeply for him and this must be a terrible moment for a lady to experience. I offer you my condolences and my friendship, in case you might find them to be useful in this dark hour._

_Aegon used to tell me that he thought you and me to have similar tempers and tastes. As your relapse cousin, I can only feel curious. I would have loved to have a sister, but it may be that I’ll have to be content with having a cousin that I would like to have near._

_If you ever decide to visit the capitol, I would like to know you better. It was my brother’s last wish that I would look after you and make sure that you would be happy. What do I know about the things that might make you happy? I would certainly be a disaster at it, but I can at least try to be a good and carrying relative._

_Ignore this latter, if you find it to be impertinent. I do not wish to disturb you, nor interfere with your mourning. I just want you to know that you are not alone in it and you have in me a friend, if you need one._

_Affectionately,_

_Jon”_

 

It was a surprise to receive that letter and although she knew him to be her cousin, Arya knew very little about Prince Jon. His letter convinced her that he had a good heart and was probably as lost as she was. Arya wrote him back, thanking for his kindness and friendship. She didn’t expect that to become something usual. After a couple of months, Arya started to wait for his letters avidly and they felt like a balm to her aching heart.

Her father wasn’t convinced it was a good idea for her to stay in Westeros and get closer to yet another Targaryen Prince. Lord Stark sent her to Braavos to study and occupy her mind with other things, hopping that she might find overseas a rich nobleman to win her heart. Arya hated every minute of it, but Jon didn’t give up on their regular correspondences. The letters took longer to arrive, but wen received the feeling sparkled was even sweeter.

A year passed and the name Aegon no longer stood between them. They rarely mentioned him in the letters, but talker about everything else. Jon truly understood her in a way she didn’t think to be possible. As a second son said to be nothing but an average young man, Jon struggled to accept his new tittle and that he would become king. He didn’t feel apt to the task, much like Arya felt whenever compared to her sister.

They had similar taste and after a few exchanged letters they felt comfortable enough to share secrets and humorous remarks. Arya sent him a picture of her so Jon would know what to imagine whenever he read the letters. A few months later Jon sent her a picture of him.

He looked nothing like Aegon in a first impression. After examining the photograph closely, Arya noticed that they were both lithe and had similar features. Jon had a beard and wore his hair longer. His hair was dark and he stood proud in his military uniform. Arya decided that he was handsome, maybe even more than Aegon had been.

A year passed and Jon had sent her an exquisite invitation to celebrate his birthday at King’s Landing. That sort of thing wasn’t a nuisance her family could simply ignore. Jon had invited her directly and it would be a scandal if she simply didn’t appear.

 

“ _Dear Jon,_

_I wrote to papa and as it seems the whole family is supposed to attend the event. I feel so honored for being invited at all, that I can barely put it in words._

_After all this time, I long to see my parents and siblings again. Thank you for giving me the perfect excuse to go back home. I also long to see you personally and just thinking of it makes me anxious._

_I count on you to tell me everything I must know about court so I won’t feel completely out of my element. I warn you that I have no talent for courtly manners. If you are expecting to find a perfect lady in me, you will be disappointed._

_I can barely wait to hear your voice and tell you all about my dull days here. I want to know everything about yours too. We will have such fun!_

_I’ll arrive in Westeros in time for the festivities. You have been to me a great comfort and a true friend through dark times. I long to see you so we can ride, dance and laugh together. At times the idea that you might be disappointed at me makes me sad, but at the same time you write to me with such honesty and clearness that I can’t help thinking that your friendship is the only thing in my life that feels real. Only with you I can talk about the things that bring me joy or tears. Only with you I can be my true self._

_With love,_

_Arya.”_

 

It was the first time in a long while that Arya felt truly happy. She had never seen the capitol, nor her aunt and cousin, despite of the Queen’s best efforts. Arya was thrilled by the idea of being with a true friend, the only one who bothered to offer her any sort of comfort in her grief and exile.

At the eve of her departure, Arya received Jon’s last letter. All of a sudden and world turned upside down once more.

“ _My dearest Lady Arya, I love you. As a dedicated friend, but also as a man that finds in a woman a kin soul, I give you my heart for you to do with it whatever pleases you.”_

Those words made her speechless and her knees felt unreliable. Unlike what she felt with Aegon – a mixture of happiness and pride – Jon’s confession brought tears to her eyes. Her hands were shaky and Arya didn’t know if she wanted to laugh like mad or cry over the feeling of finally receiving a bit of love in her solitude.

Jon had always been so polite and mindful of her feelings, that she never once considered that he might one day look at her with interest. They talked too intimately and they had nearly been in-laws...Even to think about the possibility of having feeling for him felt like something wrong.

Another thing that weighted on her was the fact that Jon was now crown prince. One day he would be king and the woman by his side should be someone up to the task of being queen. Arya didn’t feel apt to take the role. Her family would also have a hard time dealing with another Targaryen Prince.

Arya didn’t have the time to write an answer. Even if she had, that was a conversation they should have face to face. She would only be certain once she looked into his eyes and listened to his voice. They had much to talk about and maybe rejecting him would be the right thing to be done. She simply didn’t know and the more she thought about the more confused she got.

It had been three weeks to cross the Narrow Sea and everyday Arya would go to bed without reaching a conclusion. She loved Jon, or at least the Jon she knew from the letters. Was it enough for her to be sure that what she felt was real? Was it possible that she was mistaken and Jon was nothing like the man she had created inside her mind? She didn’t know.

When she arrived at King’s Landing, the harbor was crowded and she was expecting for someone from the palace to receive her. Arya looked around in search of someone wearing a military uniform, but when she saw Jon standing there, looking absolutely nervous and uncertain of what to do, her heart was flooded by unexplainable happiness.

Arya ignored all the rigid protocol and threw her arms around him so she could feel Jon completely for the first time. The gentle warmth of his body and his strong arms surrounding her felt like homecoming. Once face with her spontaneous behavior, Jon relaxed and embraced her with the same fondness.

They entered the carriage and for the first time they had the chance to talk.

“I had no idea that you would be here waiting for me.” Arya was the one to break the silence. “You must be terribly busy with all the preparations for your birthday and I’m here disturbing you.”

“You could never disturb me and I’m convinced that my presence is absolutely irrelevant to the preparations. I also think that if I simply didn’t show up at the celebration nobody would notice my absence.” He answered with a discreet smile. “I wanted to be here to welcome you.”

“I couldn’t be happier.” She smiled back at him. “It feels nice to see a familiar face here and I doubt my family could manage to receive me.”

“The Starks arrived a couple of days ago and I think my mother is keeping them busy. I met Brandon. He is a very entertaining company, so to say. We were planning for a ride later today. If we managed to have some spare time, we could turn it into a hunt.” Jon told her with enthusiasm. “Would you like to come with us, or it is to stupid of me to ask for this after such a long journey?”

“I would love to ride and I miss Bran dearly.” Arya felt a flurry in her stomach as she looked at him. “I’m not sure if mama will be pleased with the idea, but I’ll do my best to escape prison.”

“I should warn Lady Stark that I’m not the sort of man she would like for an enemy. I haven’t spent so much time dreaming of this moment for her to keep you locked up in a parlor or something like this.” He said it as a matter of fact. “I want to show you the town. We could go to the theater or the museum. Whatever you want.”

“Sounds thrilling.” Arya looked down at her hands for a second before looking back at him. “Wouldn’t it be strange for us to be seen having such fun? After Aegon’s death...I heard all sort of nasty things and I don’t want people to have even more reason to spread gossip.”

“To hell with all those ridiculous rumors.” Jon answered soberly. “It’s not fair for you to wear black for the rest of your life just because people think to know anything about you and my brother. Aegon is gone for almost two years now and you are way young and beautiful to waste all of it just because some people have nothing better to do with their lives expect make up stories.” He wouldn’t accept excuses for her refusal. “Unless you don’t want to be seen with me. I’ll understand if that’s the case.”

“I want to spend time with you and do all the things that we’ve been planing for so long. It’s just...I feel like a criminal at times for being close to you. I feel as if I was betraying Aegon somehow.” Arya confessed. Jon looked at her with kindness and a hint of melancholy.

“I feel the same at times, but Aegon isn’t here and to have these feelings is useless. My brother made me promise that I would make sure that you would live a happy life and I intend to do so in any way you allow me to.”

“I’m sure the crown prince has more urgent business than to take care of a cousin.” Arya replied. “I don’t want you to neglect your position because of me. You have a tremendous task ahead of you and you need to have focus. I can take care of myself.”

“I never thought you couldn’t. I’m just not interested in any path the might lead to the end of what we have. You are the only one I trust, except for my mother. I never thought I could take the position, but your letters and words of encouragement gave me the strength to accept the role. If anything having you near is in the country’s best interests at this point.”

At that both of them laughed.

 

xxxxxxxx

 

Jon spent days trying to make a good impression on the Starks. He liked Robb and Brandon’s company, since they had much in common. Arya would never be to far from him and he tried to include her in all of his plans.

He wasn’t even trying to be discreet about his feelings at that point. The only thing bothering him was that he couldn’t tell if Arya had received the letter. Had she received it, Jon was sure that she would have mentioned it eventually. If she hadn’t received it, than he would have the chance to confess to her personally.

Every time he thought of it, Jon felt more and more anxious. He had been keeping the ring inside his pocket just in case the perfect opportunity appeared.

Those days were maddening with all the tea parties, games and banquets. On his birthday there was a lavishing bawl to gather all the noble heads of Westeros. If that wasn’t the right time than he might never find the courage to ask Arya about the letter and her feelings.

Jon looked at his reflex in the mirror and tried to feel confident. He was wearing his gala uniform, with the red and black sash worn across his chest along with all his medals. He looked regal for a change. After a few glasses of champagne ladies might even say he was handsome. That was all. That was the image of the Crown Prince of Westeros.

Jon entered the great ball room with his family in procession. Once all of them had taken their places he could finally look around and search for Arya, without much success. The music started to play and couples started to waltz all over the room. Arya had promised him her first dance at court and Jon had been practicing to not make an embarrassment of himself.

When Jon finally saw her, everything in the room had disappeared. Arya was standing there, in her ivory and blue gown, white gloves and a modest tiara that was fit for a second daughter of high lord. He crossed the room almost blindly as the guests cleared the path for the Crown Prince to pass.

Arya seemed embarrassed when he offered her his hand.

“Will you give me the pleasure of a dance, dear cousin?” He asked and tried to sound as secure and regal as possible. Arya accepted his hand and Jon conducted her to the very center of the room.

“It feels so awkward.” She said as they danced a waltz. “I’ve never used anything as heavy and uncomfortable as this dress. I feel like a chandelier.” At that Jon smiled widely.

“You couldn’t look prettier. I’m sure you just put all the other ladies to shame.” He said. “I don’t like these sort of exhibition, but it’s good to have an excuse to hold you close.”

“Here I thought you just wanted to torture me.” Her sense of humor was probably what he loved the most about her. “You look splendid. Happy birthday, Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that.” He bagged. “I don’t want you to feel the need to address me so formally.”

“But that’s who you are. You must get used to it, Jon.” Arya smiled at him. “I don’t mind it, as long as when no one else is listening I can call you by your name.”

“I’ll have to make it a condition for every courtier. They must all be deaf.” He replied awkwardly, making her laugh as the music ended.

“I should have thought about a better gift.” She said before handling him a handkerchief embroidered with the monograms of his name. “Sansa said it would be suitable to give you something handmade. Only afterwards I realized that I have always been terrible with needles.”

“I love it.” He said with honesty. “There is something I would like to tell you, but it would require a bit of privacy. Would you mind it if I ask you to meet me at the balcony in an hour?”

“I’ll be there.” Arya smiled at him one last time before Jon could pay the most important guests some attention.

One hour later Jon went to the balcony, regardless to protocol and his obligations towards the courtiers inside the ball room. Arya was there, probably freezing in the night air.

Although he had spent days thinking about that moment and trying to summon up the courage he would need, once he saw Arya standing a few steps ahead of him, Jon was suddenly taken by a strange sort of peace. He walked towards her like a soldier marches to battle; without hesitation or second thought, with only bravery and conviction standing by his side.

“I should probably have picked a better place.” Jon said once he saw her trembling a bit. “I don’t want you to get ill.”

“I’m northerner. It will take more than this to take me down.” Arya teased him. “What is it that you wanted to tell me? The curiosity is more likely to kill me than the weather.”

“I...I was wondering it you received my last latter.” He finally said, intimately fearing that she would reject him there and then.

“I did.” Her answer was objective an honest, which made him even more insecure.

“I do not wish to for your to feel coerced or anything of the sort, but I would like to know if...If by any chance you feel, or could feel the same for me.” Jon finally asked. “I will understand if you say that you don’t want me like this, but I need to know where we stand from now one.”

“I thought about writing back to you, but I couldn’t find the right words.” She was trying hard to stay calm, he could tell. Arya was a brave woman and she would never try to hide from a difficult challenge, no matter how hard it could be. “It would be pointless anyway. I was already on my way to King’s Landing, so I would rather give you an answer personally. I’ve been just trying to find the right time to do so. You have been everything to me during this last year. My only friend and solace after everything that happened. I...I’ve felt conflicted for a while after reading the letter. I know what I feel, but it isn’t right, is it? I liked Aegon. I might have been in love with him, but after all this time exchanging letters...Is it wrong for me to be in love with you?”

For a moment his heart stopped and Jon could barely breathe. It took a second for him to understand what she said. When his conscience came back Jon cupped her cheeks with his gloved hands and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“I don’t think so.” Jon said in a whisper as he tried hard to not smile like a fool. “Aegon...His last words weren’t just a request for me to make sure you would live a happy life. It was for me to marry you in his place.” Those memories were heartbreaking, but Jon had made his brother a promise. “I didn’t want to at first. I wrote to you to offer my friendship, but I never expected to fall in love so easily or so deeply. Aegon used to say that...You and I had much in common and that I would come to admire you as much as he did. In a way I feel as if he was giving us his blessing, so neither of us would feel guilty.” Jon picked the ring from his pocked and shown her. “Will you marry me, Arya? Forget the crown prince and all the tittles and think only about the man that has been writing to you and waiting for you for so long. Will you marry me, Arya?”

Arya didn’t say a word and at that point to say anything was useless to express what she felt. Arya kissed him fiercely as her hands ran though his hair making both of them feel at home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: So...This piece is loosely based on a real couple. At the end of the XIX century, Princess Dagmar of Denmark was engaged to the Tzarevich of Russia, Nikolas. They were a cute couple in love and all was certain for the wedding to happen when Nixa died from meningitis. His younger brother, Alexander, became the new Tzarevich and given to his family's pressure he was sent to Denmark to propose to Dagmar and marry his brother's former fiance. It happens that Alexander and Dagmar spent hours talking and looking at old pictures, when the guy realized that he was completely in love with the girl. They got married and as it seems they had a very happy life given their historical context. They had six children together and Alexander never had a mistress after the marriage. You might not know about them, but they are Grand-Duchess Anastasia's grandparents.  
> I adapted their story because it seemed to fit the prompt and also because it is a favorite of mine. I hope you'll like it and to the Russian readers I ask to keep in mind that this piece was loosely based on the real story. I have no intention to disrespect or offend anyone by it.  
> Once more, I hope you'll like it and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
